


Change of Heart

by Jomel10



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Nazis, Protectiveness, Revenge, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jomel10/pseuds/Jomel10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Felina: Walt had it all planned out. But the Nazis had one surprise in store for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Heart

_“Now I'm going to show you just how wrong you are, then I'm putting that bullet in your head myself.”_

Jack was so close to him, he could hear him breathing. Walt eye-balled the smirking Nazi, silently pleased with just how perfectly his plan was progressing. Well, except for the bastards taking his car key. It was within his reach though, only an arms length away, waiting for him on the pool table. Why would they be suspicious of something as innocent as a key? All he had to be was patient; he would get the opportunity, and then, he would finish it.

All he had to do was wait for Pinkman.

Okay, so he had been wrong. Jack and Jesse were not partners; but that had not affected his plans. Jesse had still agreed to work for these Nazi scum. To save his own pathetic, cowardly life, no doubt. The blue crystal was _Walt's_ product, it was _his_ baby, and Jesse had no damned right to cook it without his permission, not for anybody. But to cook for these Nazi filth, Hank's murderers, for the men that had stolen all of Walt's money and then his life's work, that was unforgivable. Walt would not accept it. He had given Jesse every chance, time and time again, but Jesse had thrown it all back in his face, and this was the final insult.

Walt had made the mistake of working with these animals himself, he knew that. But Jesse had to be doing this to hurt him, selling his product, thinking that Walt was long gone, and Walt would not stand for that.

Walt allowed himself a small, grim smile. Jesse was about to get the shock of his life, and then, his life would end. Whatever feelings he had once had for the kid, they were all gone now. If Pinkman wanted to work for the Nazis, wanted to sell what had been left of his soul, then he would die with the rest of them.

He reached out behind him, keeping a wary eye on Jack, and felt the key with the tips of his fingers. He trembled slightly, knowing how close he was, how close his _triumph_ was. Soon, it would all be over. And once again, he'd have won.

And this time, he didn't need Pinkman's help.

Just as his hand fully covered the key, the door swung open once more, and Walt looked up sharply.

He didn't know what he had expected to happen. He knew Jesse and the Nazis weren't exactly friends, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greeted him.

Jesse stood, or rather cowered, in the doorway, with Todd holding the door open for him. Walt watched as Jesse's defeated expression change to one of shock, and then anger when he saw Walt, and then hobbled his way into the room. Walt was frozen on the spot, unable to press the button in his hand, or even to speak. All he could do was gaze back. Even if he _could_ speak, he wouldn't have a clue what to say.

Jack's growling voice filled the quiet space. “There, do you see what I'm talking about, you sonovabitch?” He marched up to Jesse, taking hold of the back of his neck, and shoving him further into the room, with Jesse only just managing to stay on his feet. 

“Now, does this look like a partner to you?” Jack spat to Walt.

When Walt didn't respond, Jack waved him closer, instructing him to “Come and take a look.”

Still grasping the key, Walt did so. Moving away from the pool table, he edged closer to Jack and his “slave.” He eyed Jesse, trying to keep his emotions at bay. For both their sakes, he couldn't show just how shocked and agonised he truly was at his old partner's appearance. He took in the ugly scars on Jesse's face, the cruel chains attached to the cuffs around his wrists and ankles, the long, unkempt hair, the way he hung his head in defeat and how badly his hands shook. And when Jesse finally did meet his one time mentor's gaze, his eyes filled with tears. Guilt and despair grew deep within Walt, threatening to consume him. There was no light behind those eyes any more, no life whatsoever. This was an empty shell. Whatever Jesse had been put through since he'd last seen him in the desert, it had ripped him apart and left nothing of the old him behind. He was like a ghost.

Walt had to lower his eyes, unable to see what he himself had done any longer. He ignored Jack's taunts, telling him “to have a gander” and describing what a “hard worker” his “partner” was. Walt couldn't bear it. He could blame the Nazis for this, but he knew he himself had allowed this to happen. He'd let them take Jesse, and had watched it happen with some real pleasure. He had ensured Jesse was shattered beyond repair before he'd even left that place, when he'd revealed the truth about Jane. Now how Walt wished, in that horrible moment, that he could take those words back, and protect Jesse from the truth. Protect Jesse from all of it.

Walt had once angrily told Skyler that Jesse was not some “rabid dog” that needed to be put down, but that was now how he had been treated. He was the Nazis pet, and they had abused him for months.

_And it was all Walt's fault._

Walt's eyes narrowed, and Jesse actually took an unsteady step back. Seeing his reaction, Walt's expression softened and then, in that moment, he had made up his mind. He knew what he needed to do...

He stepped forward, trying to cut the space between himself and Jesse, when Jack suddenly moved between them, puffing on his cigarette, his eyes boring into Walt's.

“So,” he growled. “You've got nothing to say to my 'partner' here?”

Jesse cast his eyes to the ground, not looking at Jack. Walt understood why. It had probably been beaten into him to never look his “masters” in the eye. 

More rage coursed through Walt. He'd set everything up perfectly, had his angles down just right. If he went ahead now, Jesse would be standing directly in the line of fire. He wasn't about to let that happen. 

He would make his move soon. 

_He just had to decide what to do._

Jack, meanwhile, was enjoying himself.

“Well, Walter, if you've got nothing to say to my buddy, I think you've got something to say to me.”

Walt eyed Jack.

“And what's that?”

Jack smiled. “You insulted me, remember? You came in here and shouted your mouth off, and made a mistake. I think you owe me and my boys an apology.”

Walt blinked. “You want me to apologise to you?” He replied, softly.

The Nazis laughed, and Jesse flinched hard. Walt caught the movement, and his frown deepened.

“Why don't you go fuck yourself?” He muttered.

Jack's face darkened for a second, and then he threw back his head and laughed. “You sound just like your brother in law. What was his name again?” He placed his head on the side, and smiled. “Oh yeah, Hank.”

Walt balled his hands into fists, but he didn't reply.

Jack puffed on his cigarette, watching Walt intently. “Tell you what, and because my nephew still likes you, thought I have no damn clue why, I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. I'm still gonna blow your brains out, but I promised Todd it would be quick, and I _keep my word._ ”

“Except where he's concerned,” Walt shot back, gesturing to Jesse, who didn't react.”

Jack nodded. “That's a fair argument. But the point remains. He ain't no partner. Fuck, he ain't even a person. We've given the little rat bastard what he deserves, no more, no less.” He moved closer to Walt. “Do you know what he is now, Walter?”

Walt fought to stay calm. “A slave,” he said quietly. Again, he touched his car key and hesitated. He couldn't. Not now. He would not risk Jesse. He had to think of a way to get Jesse out of harms way. But how?

Jack, meanwhile, was smirking again. “He's not just a slave,” he told him. “He's our bitch.”

Walt flinched at the word. Jack swung round, gesturing to his friend perched on the edge of the pool table. “Hey, Frankie boy, fancy having some fun with the little bitch?" He winked to Walt, before adding; "I think it's your turn.”

Walt shut his eyes tightly. When he opened them again, he stole a look at Jesse. He was staring at Todd, as if he expected him to speak. Todd, however, avoided his gaze.

Frankie, grinning widely, jumped down from the table. “Happy to, Jack.” He stalked forward, grabbed Jesse by his shirt and threw him bodily against the pool table. Walt went to follow, to stop this from happening somehow, but Jack was again right in front of him, and his gun was pressed against Walt's head. Walt stopped, eyeing Jack hatefully.

“Don't be stupid, now,” Jack whispered. “I warned you, didn't I?”

Walt watched, horrified, as Frankie pinned Jesse against the table with his weight, and tugged on the younger man's clothes, revealing his bare backside. 

“You want me to apologise, Jack?” Walt snapped, hurriedly. “Fine. I'm sorry. You don't have to do this. You've proved your point.”

Jack chuckled. “Nah,” he replied. “I don't think so. You see, our little buddy here is our bitch, pure and simple. And you know how we treat a bitch, don't you, Walter?” His eyes sparkled as he revelled in Walter's obvious dismay. “Why don't we give you a demonstration?”

“Don't,” Walt muttered. "Jack-"

"Shut your mouth." Jack snapped, shaking his head, amused. He then called over to Frankie. “Go on, Frank. Enjoy yourself. And make it a good show.”

There was no hint of any lube being used as Frankie, hearing Jack's words, began to shove his fingers into the terrified Jesse, and the kid cried out. Walt's heart went out to him in sympathy as he watched Frankie finger Jesse roughly. The ever present gun nudging against his head told to him to stay still, and stay quiet. If Jack shot him now, there would be no helping Jesse. He had to watch, and try to be strong for Jesse. It was all he could do. He watched, horrified, as Frankie withdrew his fingers and lined himself up against Jesse's entrance. Frankie licked Jesse's ear, evidently taking great pleasure at the torture he was putting the other man through. 

There was nothing that could have prepared Walt for the moment Frankie penetrated Jesse. It was worse than anything he could have imagined. Jesse screamed, a sound that cut through Walt like a knife, and he was almost drowned out by the cheers and cat calls the filled the room. As Walt look around the room, bewildered and shocked, he saw that only Todd was not laughing. In fact, he wasn't even watching. 

“Hey,” Jack breathed in Walt's ear. “Too much for ya?" His eyes shone with triumph. "Don't look away now. It can get a lot worse.”

Walt, swallowing down bile, forced himself to take in the horrific sight before him once more. Frankie was taking a struggling and crying Jesse brutally, acting as if the body beneath him wasn't actually a living, breathing human being. To his credit, and Walt's pride, Jesse kept trying to struggle. It almost broke Walt to hear Jesse, through his sobs, manage a tiny whisper of “ _Mr White...”_. Walt trembled but knew he was helpless. There was no way Walt could help him. Not yet. The rape seemed to take an eternity and Frankie took full benefit of the power he had over Jesse, manoeuvring the small body for better access and smiling contently when he hit Jesse's prostate, forcing out a low moan from the tormented boy.

"Yeah baby," Frankie purred. "Take it, like the sweet little bitch you are.”

Jesse's response was to let out a tortured wail.

Walt trembled helplessly. He was so relieved he couldn't see Jesse's face in that moment. 

He could take Frankie out in a heart beat, but then Jesse would fall seconds after. Walt would not sacrifice Jesse. Not after this. He had to save him. He _would_ save him.

He felt for the car key in his pocket, considering if he could make it to Jesse before... No, he couldn't risk it. He had one chance. He heard Jesse's cries and gritted his teeth, wishing he could cover his ears, block that sound out. All he could do was tell himself repeatedly, like a mantra; _“It'll be over soon. It'll all be over soon.”_

He fought back tears at the sound of Jesse's laboured sobs and agonised grunts. The worst thing was that voice in his head, the voice telling him; “This isn't the first time.” And yet again, he knew, that Jesse's suffering was all down to him. 

Down to his few moments of vengeful rage in that desert.

At last, the Nazi finally let out a loud, satisfied moan and shot his load deep into Jesse. Walt, sickened, went to look away but the gun against his head pressed harder, and he stopped himself. He couldn't leave Jesse now. Not like this. As he looked on in disgust, he saw the rapist and victim lying together for a few moments, both trying to catch their breaths and take stock of what had happened. At last, Frankie's huge bulk lifted off of Jesse's tiny frame, and the smaller man gasped for breath. With a cruel leer as he fixed his pants and re-buckled his belt, Frankie slapped Jesse's ass, chuckling as he did so.

"You are one fucking good lay boy, you know that?"

Jesse stayed where Frankie left him, pressed up against the pool table. His rapist, a big beaming smile on his face, pulled himself back up onto the table and grabbed for his bottle of beer. As the laughter and jeers from the other gang members in the room continued, Todd, with a cough, made his way forward. He stooped down behind Jesse, pulling up his pants, restoring his modesty. He then stepped away once more, catching Walt's glance for a quick beat.

Jack was smiling. “Bless Toddy,” he purred, placing an affectionate hand on his nephews shoulder. “Bless him and his bleeding heart.”

Todd said nothing. His expression also gave nothing away, though he refused to look at his uncle.

Jack shrugged. Grabbing hold of Jesse's forearm, he pulled him away from the table, and pushed him back toward Walt, until they were once more facing each other. Jesse, shaking from head to foot, kept his gaze locked firmly on the ground. All Walt wanted to do was to embrace the boy and tell him that everything would be alright. But he couldn't do that. And even if he could, it would just be another lie. Because Jesse wasn't going to be “alright,” even if they made it out of there in one piece.

He would never be alright again.

Every _inch_ of Walt's being was telling him to protect the defeated, brutalised man before him.

_To protect the wayward “son.”_

And he couldn't ignore those instincts any longer.

Completely ignorant of the silent battle raging within Walt, Jack; who had evidently grown tired of the “show,” hissed, “Can you hurry this shit up? Make it quick?” The Nazi leader then took his eyes off of Walt, exchanging a quick smirk with his second in command.

And that was exactly what Walt needed. He knew what he had to do, and he couldn't waste another second. With a cry of anguish, Walt threw himself onto the startled, broken Jesse, and together they crashed to the ground in a heap, both of them grunting and crying out from the discomfort and effort. Just as he had planned, Walt had a firm hold on the younger man, keeping his body trapped beneath his own. His finger was poised over the button to release the trunk, as he waited for the best moment to spring his trap.

_He only had one chance._

He knew Jesse was terrified, could feel him desperately trying to push Walt off of him, but it was a feeble effort, thanks to the chains and his weakened state. He could hear Jesse whimpering in fear and pain, and he wished he could send a message to him somehow, to get it through to him that this was for his own good, and to keep still; _'For Christ's sake, just stay still...'_ But he knew his former partner hated him. How the hell could he not? As far as Jesse was concerned, this was just another attack, another way of kicking him while he was down. He had been treated like a dog for too long.

Walt knew he hadn't forgiven Jesse either. The little rat had betrayed him, attacked him, threatened his family. He'd even gotten Hank killed. Walt still knew that there was no coming back from that.

But Walt would put _this_ right. He had caused Jesse all this horror and agony, not just tonight but for months, and now he had seen the suffering, he knew that Jesse's punishment had not fitted his crime. In that moment, _Walt_ was the 'beautiful person', and he would keep the only family he could still reach as safe as he could. Whether Jesse wanted it or not. Because Jesse was all he had left.

The Nazis would pay for what they'd done. 

_By God, were they gonna pay..._

Walt heard Jack ordering Todd to pull him off of Jesse, and then he felt the young man's strong hands tugging on his arm, trying to dislodge his grip, but he clung on, refusing to be moved. He heard their mocking taunts and laughter and he grimaced, his face set. 

Let them laugh. How were they to know they only had mere seconds left?

He had to keep Jesse down on the ground. That was all that mattered.

Pushing all of his weight onto the struggling, gasping man beneath him, to ensure that he kept him pinned; Walt shut his eyes tightly, and pressed the button as hard as could.

And the world exploded.

~FIN~


End file.
